Scream Kings Episode 2
by TokioJapon
Summary: With investigations of the murder on campus advancing, the Pastel Princesses are on edge. They search for a replacement for their missing member, but who? Back at Mickey House, a scandal is revealed that may get a pledge kicked out of the house for good. In the midst of the chaos, who will the Knight target next? (Inspired by Scream Queens. T for crude humor, language, violence.)
1. PART 1

~DR. FACILIER~

 _Auradon University is…how could I put, a peculiar place. I've simply mentioned my status as an alumni and gotten strange looks. But to now be the assistant dean? Imagine how people look at you then. The school is prestigious don't get me wrong, but it comes with its number of secrets._

 _That girl yesterday bringing up the death of those twenty pledges sent shivers down my spine._

 _Now with a new murder on campus, I can't even grab a damn cup of coffee without cameras in my face. This is what I had ran away from twenty years ago. And while I thought it was all behind me and gone for good, it seems simply shutting out the past doesn't just up and eliminate it for good._

 **CHERNABOG WEEK**

 **PART 1**

 _"Sideburns are hot."_

"Assistant Dean! Can you comment on the mutilation of one of your students?"

"Assistant Dean! We can't seem to find the _dean_ dean. Care to comment for her?"

"Assistant Dean the murder was rather harsh. Is it linked to the pool of blood found in Minnie House twenty years ago?"

Facilier stood atop the steps to the main building and turned to face the paparazzi.

"It is horrible what happened here on our campus. We have upped security as to make sure nothing nearly as grotesque happens again. We are sure it isn't some form of hazing, but we are unsure who the assailant was. Likely some random psychopath. With the boost of security around campus though, I assure the public and the students of Auradon Prep, they have nothing to worry about. That's all." He said solemnly, ignoring the continued chatter and stepping into the building toward the dean's office.

She was often absent during the afternoons, but it was early in the morning and she wasn't on campus yet.

* * *

"Jesus Fairy, you rock my world." Chad relaxed under his covers.

"I know Chad." Godmother climbed out off of the queen-sized mattress, her face devoid of emotion.

"Like really. The stuff we do is bananas." The brunet continued.

"I know." She began getting dressed.

"It makes me feel a bit awful afterwards since I've known you since I was like, a baby, but I also feel, invigorated."

The dean turned back toward the young man "Chad you know your mother was literally on the phone while we were in bed don't you?"

"You're right." Chad climbed from under the sheets still completely nude. "You were on the phone while I went downtown and ate it like a vulture." He nestled his head in the older woman's neck.

Godmother rolled her indigo eyes. "Really? Missy Elliot lyrics? And I mean **your** actual mother Chad. Cinderella. She's worried about you. Why haven't you been returning her calls?"

"She just wants to know if I'm alive so she can cash that life insurance policy she put out on me when I was five and scraped my knee."

Godmother furrowed her crisp brows. "That's a little extreme."

"Yeah. For someone who scrubbed floors in her childhood and had the pleasure of marrying into upward mobility, she sure is a fiend when it comes to money." Chad frowned.

"That can't be true Chad. I've known Cinderella for years and she's always seemed just as charitable as she was when I first set her and Kit up to meet."

"Fairy, I spent my eighteenth birthday with Dukey because my parents planned a trip to Dubai the same week by accident. We're rich. They could've cancelled!" Chad whined. "And they decided to go to a weird poor people country at that. What could they have possibly done there?"

Godmother was unsure she heard that right. "Have you ever actually heard of Dubai, Chad?"

"It's near Africa or Iraq or some other poor country. So it has to be totally trashed."

"Christ Chad. You're not going to do too well after graduation if you don't know a thing about the economy, or apparently geography." Godmother fixed herself up in the mirror.

Chad's hips shook. "I'm literally a prince. I'm heir to the fortune of a lifetime once my dad kicks the bucket. I don't have to work." Chad put his hands on his bare hips. "Hell, I'm only here because it's fun being the King."

Godmother side-eyed the boy. "Let's never do this again." She head for the door with her coat and purse.

"Do what?" He said obliviously.

Godmother sighed "Put on your pants and get out of my house Chad." She said before leaving the room.

She stepped out of her townhouse minutes from campus to peak outside. She looked up the street to see the paparazzi and a swarm of police cars.

* * *

Carlos and Jay were strolling down the main path as casually as they could, still shaken about last night's events.

"It was really sexy how you called out those douchey jocks last night." Jay smirked at the slightly younger boy.

"Jay, a guy got his arms chopped off. Stop flirting." Carlos said.

"You're saying that didn't get your blood pumping?" The taller male said excitedly.

Carlos cringed. "Is Chad turning you into some sort of sadomasochist?"

"No!" Jay said defensively. "Of course not. I'm just saying, It's sort of hype as all having a killer on campus."

The platinum blond shook his head. "It's not."

"How many times do I have to remind you? You wanted to come here."

"Well excuse me for not knowing there was going to be a crazy killer on the loose." The shorter boy shrugged. "At least those dumb Chads came back and freed us before the police showed up. I guess they're good for something."

"They're the assholes who got us into this." Jay tightened his surprisingly neat man bun.

"Well Mickey house is gonna be mine Jay." Carlos said confidently looking up at the taller boy. "Even If it kills me." He stated before walking into a street lamp and falling to the ground with a yelp.

Jay chuckled, taking a knee to help the smaller boy up. "I have this feeling you can't outrun a serial killer."

Carlos took Jay's big hand. "You're on the football team. Maybe you could train me?"

"I'd love to." Jay held the boy's speckled hand. They seemed to forget they both had classes to get to.

* * *

It was the middle of the day now and the Pastel Princesses, who rarely went to class anyway, met up.

"Wait, aren't there supposed to be more of us?" Lonnie looked around Audrey's house sized walk-in closet. It was their usual meeting place.

"Jane's in class like a loser and Shelley's dead or something." The Platinum Princess said.

"Woah." Lonnie said as if she had forgotten.

"Anyyou, what's with all these cops?"

"Are they here about Shelley?" Lonnie whispered for some reason.

"We don't even know if anything happened to her. You know Jane's a lying crack baby."

Lonnie's eyes widened in disbelief. "Oh my god, really?"

Audrey shrugged her smooth shoulders. "I don't know, but probably."

"Well we're not responsible for anything." Lonnie declared. "…should we have reported Shelley missing?"

"Jane's the one making accusations. I say it's her responsibility." Audrey shrugged before hearing the front doorbell ring. "Crap. Act normal." They stiffened up then left the crazy huge closet at the end of the third floor and head down the spiral steps.

They went down to the front door. On the other side they saw it was the assistant dean, a detective, and what looked like a security guard.

"Could we come in?" Facilier asked.

"Of course Assistant Dean." Audrey grinned as the three men walked past them. Her eyes doubled in size as she looked back at Lonnie frantically.

Facilier took a seat on the white sofa beside the young looking security guard who had blue eyes and thick, rust-colored sideburns. The detective, or whatever, continued to stand. Audrey and Lonnie took a seat across from the asst. dean.

"So it's come to my attention that the campus may be in danger." Facilier began.

"May be?" Audrey scoffed checking her phone. "A dude had his arms cut off?!" The detective raised a brow at the girl. "Well according to Twitter." The princess stated.

The detective cleared his throat. "A student, Hugh Alcaeus, was found with his entire left arm and right forearm cut off in the backyard of Mickey House last night. More so, very early this morning to be accurate. He bled to death." The detective explained. "Now, He was a Mickey House pledge. Did either of you have any contact with this young man?"

Audrey was quiet. Lonnie looked around.

"Miss Li?" Facilier looked at the beige skinned girl.

"I mean we hooked up a couple of times but I didn't really know him." She said casually.

Audrey looked at her friend, mouth agape. "What about Russell?"

Lonnie looked beside herself at Audrey. "My parents want me to marry Russel. That doesn't mean he and I are a thing."

"Boo you whore. Russell is so sweet."

"He's still a boy scout. He's like 20!" Lonnie laughed. Giggling, the two forgot they were in the middle of an interrogation

"Girls. Girls." Facilier said to the two Pastel Princesses.

"Sorry." They both said.

"Now, we don't know who else may be targeted. We're unsure if the actual target is the fraternity or DIS in general. Has anything strange happened here at Minnie House in the past few days?" The detective asked.

Audrey turned to Lonnie. " _Don't you dare say a thing about that blood trail we found in Shelley's room you fat hag_ " She said with her eyes.

Lonnie nodded, then shook her head, then looked away.

"Is that a no?" The detective said confused.

"It is a no." Audrey said. "Everything's been peachy here at Minnie House. I can't believe Mickey House has become so dangerous. We should probably shut it down." Audrey sat back, checking her nails casually.

The detective furrowed his brows.

Facilier separated his lips. "I agree." The umber skinned man nodded.

Audrey leaned forward, looking at the older man. "Are you serious?"

"It's become dangerous. And having an organization with a sorority and fraternity is incredibly expensive to manage. We could just retitle one of the houses. Turn it into a library or something." He shrugged.

"And it should be Mickey House! A symbol of this country's horrendous history." Audrey said confidently.

Facilier furrowed his brows now. "I don't follow."

"You know…" Audrey looked around. "Slavery or whatever."

"Auradon didn't have slavery honey…it hasn't even existed that long." Facilier said.

"Oh. Well then…misogyny." The Pastel Princess said.

"Everywhere has misogyny." The young security guard spoke up. Everyone looked at him. "Should I introduce myself?" He looked up at his superior.

"In a moment kid." The detective said quickly. "So there have been no strange occurrences? You all have alibis for last night?"

"What time of the day was this?" Audrey enquired.

"The body was found around 4 AM last night. It's believed he was dead for a few hours though."

"Look at me detective. Detective…"

"Detective Ector." He said.

"Detective Ector, does it look like I'm someone capable of being up until 4 AM and waking up for 9 AM classes?" She asked honestly. "I need my beauty rest sir."

Ector nodded, that was apparently a valid alibi. "And you Miss Li?"

Lonnie twisted her neck then flicked her shiny hair.

"Noted. Anywho, the assistant dean thought it would be a good idea to hire a personal body guard for Minnie House. Because you're girls and need protection." Ector said.

"Is Mickey House getting a security guard as well?" Lonnie asked.

"Of course not. They're men aren't they?"

The room was silent.

"Told ya." The security guard said.

Detective Ector then looked down. "Introduce yourself kid."

"Okey doke." The young man stood. He waved cutely at the girls. "I'm Holden Westergaard and I'll be keeping you ladies safe."

"Those sideburns are hot." Lonnie winked. The boy blushed, grinning.

Audrey scrunched her face up. "How old are you?"

"I'll be twenty-three in February." He said, Audrey still looking skeptical.

Ector cleared his throat again for attention. "Well, I'll be back tonight to interview the rest of the girls. You all should stick together."

The detective and Facilier head for the door. Before exiting, Ector turned back with a fist up.

"Girl power." He said dryly then leaving.

Lonnie and Audrey looked at each other, then at Holden.

"So is he like, your boss?" Lonnie asked.

"Yeah. I'm an intern of sorts." Holden answered.

"You work for the police?" Audrey raised a brow.

"Auradon doesn't have a lot of crime so all law enforcement works as one system."

"That sounds…counter-intuitive." Lonnie said.

The girls sat stiffly, this security guard still across from them. It was awkwardly quiet now.

"So" Holden began. "Have any food here?"

"Does it look like we eat?" Audrey said sternly.

More silence.

Audrey suddenly had an idea. "Ya know what Heath?"

"Holden."

"Hot dogs." Audrey smiled. Digging through her handbag, she stepped toward him. "Here's one of my credit cards. Go grocery shopping. We have to prepare for Chernabog Week and most of our pledges are fatties.

Holden took the pink, sparkly card. "Um, what is Chernabog week?"

"Only the single most devastating event that all DIS pledges will ever experience ever." She smirked her pink lips. "Now move it handlebars. We don't have all day." She waved the security guard away. He jogged out of the house, leaving the princesses alone.

Lonnie turned to the Queen of Minnie House. "Looks like we're in the clear." she said.

Their phones then went off. Another Twitter notification.

"Hell yeah we are." Audrey smiled pulling up a picture of what looked like Shelley sitting by a pool with a drink in hand. "I knew that bitch was alive."

"Why is she wearing the same clothes from yesterday?" Lonnie observed the pic.

"Clearly she's a bum ass bitch and wants out of Minnie House." Audrey said. "Well she was the weakest link."

"Still, even numbers make me uncomfortable. We have to get odd again and we both know Jane's not a real princess."

"We can't promote her." Audrey shook her head. "People will think we're a charity service." She crossed her mocha arms.

"Well who's going to be our new Pastel Princess?" Lonnie asked.

"Hmph, that grape whore declined my request." Audrey recalled.

Lonnie thought about it for a second. "Well her friend's okay looking. She could even be rich."

"That blue whore who smiles too hard?" Audrey raised a brow. She then thought about it. "Pastel Ruby, You might be on to something." The Platinum Princess nodded. She closed Twitter and began typing out a text.

It was to Evie.


	2. PART 2

**CHERNABOG WEEK**

 **PART 2**

 _"Maybe you two weren't as close as you thought?"_

At the main building inside the staff lounge, Facilier went to the dean's office.

"Where were you this morning?" The lanky man took a seat.

"I had some business to take care of." Godmother said.

"Well the entire campus is in chaos. It would've been nice to not have to deal with all those paparazzi alone."

Godmother faced the purple-eyed man. "Well I had to do it by myself all those years ago. And last time I checked, that was your fault." She said curtly.

Facilier's face stiffened. "I've thanked you countless times for what you did for me Fairy. We were both so young too…" He shook his head.

"You looked so pathetic when I found you." Fairy Godmother began, "But I couldn't leave you be." She shook her head turning away from her colleague to look out the window.

The asst. dean sat up straight. "At the mixer the other day, that girl mentioned what happened twenty years ago." He began. "Then this mysterious murder happens." He looked up at Godmother. "Do you think it could be related?"

"I doubt it." Godmother said, then stopped. "But…things like this don't happen at Auradon. We're a safe, normal, school just like the any other university." She stated solemnly.

Facilier laughed dryly. "You and I both know that isn't true Fairy."

"It doesn't have to be true." She looked over her shoulder. "We just need the police to think it's true until this blows over."

Facilier leaned in. "If it is related to the Chernabog pact, you know what we have to do."

Godmother locked her lips. She then said dryly "Magic to counteract magic. Forbidden or not."

She finally turned to face the asst. dean. "Have you had any contact with Marlene?"

Facilier shivered at the name. "You know I haven't. I haven't seen her in person since that night…" He remembered the horrifying event all those years ago.

"I saw a girl," Godmother began. "A pledge to Minnie House with emerald green eyes and dark hair." She looked Facilier in the eyes. "She looks an awful lot like her."

Facilier stared at the woman, horrified. "…you don't think?"

Godmother was silent though. She then put on a smile. "Good night Greg." She pat her colleague's shoulder, then head for the door. "Keep your eyes and ears open."

Facilier sat in the office alone now. His stomach tightening.

* * *

The girls were all called to Minnie House. The detective hadn't arrived yet, leaving them each to their own.

Mal raised her brow in a snarky manner, facing the direction of the Pastel Princesses. "Weren't there four of you?"

"We renovated." Audrey said coldly. "And Jane's not a princess."

"I follow Shelley on Twitter." Navia said. "In her posts she's saying she went home for vacation, but, it's not even October yet." Navia's soft brown eyes filled with worry. "She isn't dropping out is she?"

Audrey's mouth remained shut as she was unsure what to tell the girl. The mocha skinned girl looked at Lonnie for some sort of confirmation, then back at Navia. "Mind your own business, Frog Princess" She hissed.

"Watch it Pastel rude." Mal snarled.

"Ahaha." Audrey laughed weakly. "Very funny."

"I've known Shelley since we were kids." The dark haired girl said. "If something's up with her, you can tell me."

"It's Pastel Princess business." Pastel Platinum looked at the girl. "And she's never mentioned you before, Green Bean."

Lonnie looked up from her phone at Navia. "Maybe you two weren't as close as you thought?" She smirked devilishly.

Navia became quiet, not wanting to mess up her chances of progressing in DIS by telling the girls off. She went back to Shelley's social media, trying to get to the bottom of the mystery.

The girls continued ignoring one another. To break the tense air, Jane stood up.

"Why don't we all introduce ourselves?" She said sweetly.

"Because the Queen of Minnie House made us clean the house before getting to know any of us?" Mal answered.

"It's a rhetorical question." Audrey said, earning a glare from Mal.

Jane inhaled, trying to remain composed. "Anyway, I'm Jane Godmother." She said to the group. "I'm a DIS active and I'm also the school mascot every other game."

"No one cares." Audrey twisted her thick, caramel highlighted locks in her fingers.

"I'm Haley. Haley Pater." The gloomily dressed pledge said. She was unnaturally pale and had icy blue eyes. Her hair was straight and black with lightning blue highlights. "The dead dude they found was totally my cousin."

"Oh my goodness." Jane put a hand to her chest in shock. "I'm so sorry Haley."

"Nah, don't be. Hugh was kind of a dick." The goth girl said blandly.

"Oh…" Jane said. She then turned to the meek silver-blonde girl. "Um, how about you? In the blue dress?"

The girl sort of squeaked nervously. She was breathing kind of heavy too. "I-I'm Ally." She basically whispered. She had an English accent by the sound of it.

"It's so nice to meet you Ally." Jane smiled, the girl still looked scared out of her mind though. "And you, in the yellow skirt?" Jane said to the brown haired pledge.

"Joan." The girl answered, not looking up from her notepad.

"Oh yeah. You're majoring in investigative journalism." Jane tried to start a conversation, the girl Joan paying her no mind. Jane looked around nervously before squeaking out an, "Okay."

It was still very quiet. While standing, the violet eyed girl turned to Mal's trio, who was cozied up on a loveseat.

"Of course, I've met you three." Jane smiled innocently.

Navia glared at the school mascot. "Yeah after scaring the crap out of us."

Jane recoiled and sat back down. The silence was making the cute girl antsy though. "So…what's everyone's major?" She continued to force the others to socialize. "I'm majoring in humanities."

Audrey's eyes suddenly lit with fury. "OH MY GOD JANE SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Mal's eyebrows lowered into a scowl. "WHY ARE YOU BEING SO MEAN TO HER?!"

"MIND YOUR BUSINESS YOU GRAPE COLORED BITCH!" Audrey yelled.

Mal clenched her fist. "I SAID WATCH IT YOU PASTEL PINK CU-"

The doorbell then rang. Audrey's face morphed from a furious scowl into a polite smirk. She skipped toward the door. Reaching a step to the foyer, she turned back to Mal.

"This isn't over, bitch." She said through her teeth. Mal flipped the Pastel Princess off.

Audrey opened the door, Ector being on the other side.

"I'm so happy to see you again Detective." Audrey's rosy lips curved.

"Well you shouldn't be. We only even ever met because a peer of yours was horribly mutilated." Ector said bluntly, Audrey unsure how to answer.

"Well, why don't you come inside?" She gestured the detective into Minnie House.

Ector looked around the gorgeous sorority hall. "Where is Westergaard?"

"You mean handlebars?" Audrey raised a well-trimmed brow.

"Yes? Your security guard. He's supposed to be on campus 24/7." Ector said.

"Well we have an event planned for the coming week to show off our school spirit. I asked him to get some supplies for us."

Ector looked confused. "Well, when was that?"

"Not too long after you and the asst. dean left."

"Young lady that was hours ago. You all could have been horribly murdered and violated by now."

Audrey again was unsure how to respond. "Anyway, these are our wonderful pledges." She walked him to the living room.

"And don't let her awful split ends and that obvi last year's autumn dress fool you, Jane over there is a full-fledged member of Minnie House like myself." Audrey said, Jane then self-consciously touching the ends of her dark locks and now looking down at her floral print dress.

"Okay." Ector nodded. He cleared his throat. "Now ladies I have some questions for you all regarding your whereabouts last night. It will only take a few minutes of your time. Then you can all go back to instagramming and twittering or tumblring or…having pillow fights or whatever it is you nubile young women do these days."

Minnie House was silent, they were collectively confused by the Detective's choice of words.

* * *

Chad called the pledges together for another meeting. With his minions at his sides he was standing in his usual spot at the center of the lounge.

"If there's a murderer on the loose, Mickey House is going to need to stick together." Charming spoke. "For that reason, you all need to move into the frat house." He told the pledges.

"What, so you can kill us faster?" Carlos said.

"No you pint-sized prick. It's a safety precaution I came up with." Charming said confidently. "Plus it'll make Chernabog Week a hell of a lot easier to conduct with you all in one spot."

"I thought only actives could live in the house." Ben said.

"There's a ton of loopholes." Chad shrugged. "Besides, have you seen the rooms here? They're great." He then pouted at the pledges' lack of enthusiasm. "I don't understand why I haven't heard a single thank you."

"These rooms are pretty dope." Reza stated. "I checked them out online."

"Thank you, Curry Frames." Chad smiled.

Reza furrowed his black brows. "What?"

Carlos was still skeptical, looking toward the Mickey House president. "So you can do the stupid DIS tradition quicker. Fine. But how is clumping us all into one building while there's a killer on the loose going to keep us safe?"

Chad paced the lounge. "Well it's pretty clear one of you ingrates is conspiring to take Mickey House out for good. I obviously have to keep an eye on you morons."

Carlos rolled his chocolate eyes. "You're the only murderer here. I'd say that makes you the conspirator."

Chad's lip quivered, he wanted to say something, but didn't. The Gastons were quiet from the sofa they shared, unusual for them. Standing up together, they finally broke their silence.

"Dude our bro is totally dead!" Gaston III cried.

"Super-duper, crazy dead!" Junior added. "You didn't kill our bro…right?" They stared at the president. "Y-Your Chadness?"

Chad crossed his arms. "Of course not." He backed away, his chest tightening.

Doug stepped up in front of Chad Charming. "We did the hazing yesterday to test your allegiance." #4 stated. "Why would Mickey House try to kill off its own members?"

Tyler stepped in front of Charming as well. "Gastons, it's super uncool what happened to our bro Hugh, but us Chads had no idea there was a killer on the loose." He sounded honest. "Mickey House is tough, but we would never endanger someone we care about."

The Gastons looked at each other then sat back down, still sulking.

The platinum haired boy narrowed his eyes. "Never endanger anyone except for Dukey?" He reminded the house.

Chad glared at the shorter boy. "I say you did it De Vil." He said darkly.

"You have cameras all around the house, you ass." The short boy stated. "They obviously caught the killer butchering Hugh. And clearly I was stuck to my tree with Jay, so I couldn't have done it."

Chad began to retort, but he narrowed his eyes. "What cameras?"

"Hell's bells" Carlos sighed, holding his forehead. "They're all around the house." He pointed at a corner near the fireplace. "There's one right there. I bet you have them in our rooms too. That's why you want us to move in, creep."

Chad ignored the freckly boy, looking at the security cameras. "Those have probably been here for years. I didn't-" Charming suddenly gasped, having thought of something. "Oh shit! We can find out who murdered Dukey!"

Carlos's light face was turning red."You did!"

"I didn't turn on the fireplace, dick!" Chad exclaimed, the house going quiet.

Charming turned to his cohorts. "Chads, where is the security room?"

They both shook their heads, apparently not knowing.

"Damn it!" Chad yelled. "Idiots, stay here. I'm gonna get the dean." The president said before sprinting out of the house.

Carlos held his forehead again. "Is it perhaps that door in the back hall labeled, 'Security Room'?"

Chad #4 looked at Chad #2. "Well uh, Chad said stay here." Doug looked back at the pledges.

"Bite me." Carlos ignored the order. He, Jay, and Ben head to the back hall toward the security room. They opened the hard wood door to see a dusty console with a raggedy office chair in front of it.

"This couldn't have been touched in years." Ben said peeking behind the two. "I wonder how it works."

"It's just an old security console." Carlos cracked his neck and knuckles then sat in the old chair. He typed some stuff on the keyboard and then scrolled through dates and times.

Jay raised one of his brows. "How do you know how to work a security system?"

"I watch a lot of _Criminal Minds_." Carlos said casually. After a second he said, "Bingo." He then tapped a button and a black and white, soundless video of the living room the night of Dukey's murder played on the monitor. The time was only a few hours before the meeting that night. The video showed a figure pressing some buttons on the fireplace before revealing a remote, apparently turning on the sensor timer.

"Oh my gosh." Ben said leaning into the monitor.

"You see that?" Carlos said, pausing the playback. "There's the remote."

Ben looked at the guys. "But only Chad had the key."

Jay studied the screen as well. "That means he really..."

Tyler came from the hall. "You guys weren't supposed to leave the lounge."

"You're Chad #2 right?" Carlos stood.

"Yeah…" The wavy haired boy said hesitantly

"Looks like you're gonna need a new title. Since your #1's gonna be heading to the big house soon with all of this evidence." The freckly boy giggled.

"What?" Tyler went toward the monitors, Carlos pressing play for him.

As the feed played, Chad #2's face filled with horror and confusion.

"Let's go guys. Chad's time in Mickey House is done for." The freckly boy stepped out the room and back to the common area with the others.

"Where are you all going?" Doug said to the trio of guys as they went toward the front door.

"We're going to inform all these police officers on campus that Chad is a lying, serial killing, sack of crap." Carlos told the dopey boy.

"Lying? Serial killing?" Doug furrowed his brows. "What happened to Dukey was an accident Carlos."

"Well we found proof that Chad meant to murder the butler." Ben said.

Zack hopped up from a couch, staring at the trio. "What did you say?!"

Carlos sighed, stepping to the center of the common area. "Attention Mickey House!" Carlos yelled. They didn't look at him though so he tapped Jay.

"HEY FUCKBOYS!" Jay's voice boomed, every pledge now looking at the tall, muscular male. "We have an announcement."

"Ahem," Carlos began. "In the very well labeled security room over there," He pointed. "There is not only concrete proof that none of us are responsible for that jock's murder, but also proof that Chad, in fact, set the fireplace to burn the butler alive."

All of Mickey House was silent for a second.

"Scheriously?" Sid said from a comfy chair. Carlos and the others nodded.

"Scheriously." Jay smirked, getting a smack from Carlos again. "I mean yeah. Seriously."

Carlos and his trio felt accomplished, turning for the door again. Before they could leave they all heard Zack yelp before he began screeching like a banshee.

"Dude what hell are you doing?" Reza yelled sitting near the screaming boy.

The others covered their ears as Zack continued to scream and take off for the security room. With some unknown strength he pushed Chad #2 out of the way and lifted the office chair over his head. His face went blank as he proceeded to crush the security console and its monitors to pieces.

Carlos ran to the hall with the others then gasped. Eyes wide, mouth agape, he stared at Zack.

"What. Did. You. Do?!" Carlos clenched his fists, outraged.

Zack turned to the platinum blond with a creepy grin. "His Chadness is the King of Mickey House. We can't jeopardize that." The scrawny boy said eerily, his eyes soulless.

* * *

"Thanks Detective Ector! Hope to see you again!" Audrey waved as the detective left. She shut the door hard then turned back to Minnie House with a long sigh.

"That guy seriously has the personality of a wet mop." Lonnie said.

"Well he's keeping us safe or something so I guess he's sort of useful?" Audrey didn't sound too sure of herself.

The Minnie House Queen then stepped to the center of the living room to face the pledges.

"Okay skanks, your first assignment for Minnie House is write a five page essay on how meeting me, Audrey Aorealis, The Queen of Minnie House, has changed your life. Anyone who doesn't meet the quota by the beginning of Chernabog Week is kicked out of Minnie House."

The pledges looked at each other, not sure if their senior was serious. Audrey did her signature smirk though.

"Also, whoever writes the best essay gets immunity for Chernabog week and gets to party with me and my super hot and rich boy friend Chad Charmington for the weekend." She winked then head for the stairs. The girls just stood there though, so she turned as she held onto the railing. "Well, get to it whores!" She told the group, causing them to scatter.

Mal turned to her best friend. "Can you believe this?" She said. "I'll write her something real good." The orchid haired girl scowled. She started for the door, her and Navia then looking back.

"Coming Evie?" The green garbed girl asked.

"I um, kind of have a meeting with Audrey." The navy haired girl stood.

"What?" Mal furrowed her dark brows then looked back up the stairs.

"Evie love, you're coming up right? Lonnie and I were going to show you the official Pastel Princess meeting spot." Audrey cooed from the second level with the other Pastel Princess at her side.

Evie's cinnamon eyes glistened in anticipation. She turned to her friends. "I'll see you back at the dorm later, K?" She said to the girls before skipping up the curved staircase.

Mal watched her friend go, suddenly having a bad feeling in her gut.

"Didn't Audrey meet with you personally yesterday? What was that about?" Navia asked.

"Nothing special…" Mal frowned. "I certainly wasn't invited to the secret meeting spot." The emerald eyed girl let out a weak laugh.

Navia's eyes showed concern. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Mal tried to seem aloof. She faced Navia. "We better study for that history quiz. Maybe even start our rough drafts for these stupid-ass essays?"

Navia's glossy lips formed a smile. "Sounds like a plan."

The girls left Minnie House. Mal's bad feeling seemed to follow her out the door though.

* * *

"So you're saying HE protected me?" Chad had come back to a totally empty Mickey House, safe for his two lackeys.

"Yeah. The De Vil kid was going on about how there was evidence of you lighting the fireplace on that security camera." Chad #2 said. "Kid Creepy busted the system up."

"The dean wasn't around so I guess this was all meant to be." Chad said dreamily. "Damn that midget Carlos." He growled.

Chad #2 was hesitant to agree though. "It did kind of…look like you. Your Chadness." #2 sounded unconfident.

Charming's expression hardened. "You two aren't going to repeat what I'm about to tell you. Understand?" He somehow ordered, yet requested.

The two Chads looked at one another then back at their president. "Your Chadness?" Doug said.

Charming inhaled. "Dukey was…well I loved him. He was kind of like the cool uncle I never had." The Mickey House president said, surprising his two underlings. "Well not cool because he was like, middle class. Gross. But, I really felt close to him anyway."

"Chad that's-" Doug was punched in the shoulder for uttering the president's name though. "Your Chadness, that's beautiful." He rubbed the bruised spot.

"I know." Charming nodded. "I also know I was really, really, really, REALLY rough on Dukey but…I think that's the only way I know how to show affection." The boy's tone was strangely shaky.

Doug looked hopeful. "Is that why you're always beating me up?"

"Don't push it #4." Chad said, returning to his usual maniacal self. "So, Kid Creepy is the only ally I have in this house." That comment didn't sit well with the president's cohorts though. "Are you doubting me #2?"

"Your Chadness, the tape. The person was covered in black clothes but, they had the fireplace remote." Tyler stated.

Chad's narrowed his eyes. "So I'm a liar?"

#2 looked away. "Your Chadness that's not what I-"

"You're dismissed Chad #2." Charming said coldly. "Consider yourself on suspension."

Tyler's expression remained somber. He nodded then went toward the stairs out of the other Chads' sight.

Charming turned to his remaining minion. "You see that security video #4?"

"I didn't actually." Doug shook his head.

Chad seemed hesitant. "Do you doubt me, Doug?"

The dopey boy hadn't heard his name uttered by the president in…well he doesn't know if he ever has. "I don't Your Chadness."

"Good." Charming grinned. "Well #4, you know what we have to do."

Doug's eyes widened. "Oh man Chad we can't kill Tyler. He's really nice and cool and I don't want to murder any-"

"No you idiot!" Chad yelled causing Doug to flinch. Charming then sighed rather harshly. "We have to make Kid Creepy a Chad."


	3. PART 3

**CHERNABOG WEEK**

 **PART 3**

 _"Do you like what you see?"_

Evie didn't get back to her and Mal's room until after midnight. When Mal asked what the princesses had wanted with her, the navy haired girl said she was too tired to talk. Evie left out the dorms the next morning just as quickly as she had fallen asleep the night before. This lasted until the end of the week.

Things seemed sort of slow to the violet haired girl without her best friend at her side and with Navia's classes being predominately on the opposite end of campus, Mal strolled to her classes all alone.

After morning classes, Mal had a break in the afternoon that she would usually use to head to her new favorite hangout spot, the campus coffee shop. It was one thing that lit up the rebel girl's day as she enjoyed the calm atmosphere and frequented it for black coffee and a place to study. It also helped that the baristo she had been becoming more familiar with was so cute too. Today, mid-afternoon when classes were done, she decided to hang out there and come up with some crap to write for Audrey's essay.

"Hey." She heard a familiar, sweet voice through her rose and thorn decorated headphones.

She slid the headphones off her head. "Hey, hey Mr. Tight Butt." She smirked at the sandy haired boy standing above her.

Ben chuckled. "Is that what you guys call me?"

"Maybe." She eyed the cute boy. "You on a break?"

"I'm just getting off actually." He told her.

"You busy?"

"Nah." He seemed cheerful.

"Well sit down then." She said happier than usual. "I'm bored to death. And not in a cool, edgy, ironic way either."

"I'll take your word for it." He slid out a chair and took a seat at her table by the window. "So how is your personal hell going?"

"If you mean Delta Iota Sigma, it's the frickin' worst." She shook her head then looked at Ben. "Are you okay? I meant to ask earlier, but, that must have been so scary being right in front of a killer." She said softly. "Like…I can't even imagine."

Ben smiled though. "It's fine. I'm um…I'm okay." He nodded to her.

"Has that weird detective spoken to you all yet?"

"Nah. I heard he's giving the house time to recuperate before questioning. He'll probably come by soon though." Ben said.

"Did you know the guy?" She asked. "Hugh I mean?"

Ben shook his head. "No."

Mal still nodded her head sympathetically. The two were quiet, enjoying each other's company.

"So uh, what'cha writing?" Ben said, trying to liven up the conversation.

Mal rolled her emerald eyes. "Some dumb paper for Minnie House about how great Audrey is."

"Hmm, should be easy. She's really good at throwing out good coffee." The two chuckled. "She hasn't been too crazy with the orders the past few days though for some reason."

Mal raised a brow, not too surprised. "Ya know what's weird? The Pastel Princesses have been acting sketchier than usual."

"Maybe it's to psych you out for Chernabog Week." Ben suggested.

"I think something's fishy. Is Chad a psycho like Audrey?"

Ben thought about it. "I don't know. I mean everyone thinks Chad had a hand in Dukey and Hugh's murder, but he's so jumpy and out of it sometimes that I seriously doubt he's capable of something like that."

Mal furrowed her brows. "Wait a sec. Who is Dukey?"

Ben froze, not even realizing what he had just said.

"Ben?" Mal's face hardened. "Did Chad…kill someone?"

Ben's mouth quivered. "It was an accident." He whispered then looked around. "Chad was demonstrating some stupid hazing technique and locked the butler in the fireplace."

"While it was lit?!" Mal said and Ben immediately shushed her. She glared at him. "While it was lit?" She repeated quietly.

"It's all high tech and had a sensor timer or something set…and…and it charred the poor guy to death right in front of all of us." Ben looked down at the table. "I can still hear him scream sometimes. I can still see what was left of his face too…"

Mal still wasn't following. "Why am I just now hearing about this Ben? It wasn't on the news or-"

"Because we hid the body." The boy croaked.

She was quiet, staring at him. Her eyes narrowed. "We?"

Ben looked around again before leaning in toward her. "Mickey House. All of us."

"Why didn't you call the police?"

The boy's face was becoming flushed, he was frustrated but with who was unclear.

"Mal you don't understand!" He yelled at the girl, breathing heavily. Mal's pale lips separated but no words came out. The two remained quiet as Ben's eyes filled with guilt and regret.

"I'm sorry I yelled." The green eyed boy finally said, though Mal didn't seem as angry as she was surprised by the boy's sudden exclamation. Mal nodded, continuing to look him in the eyes.

The boy shrunk, continuing to watch each side of himself intently. "I can't mess up what I have here at Auradon."

Mal looked confused when he said that. "Ben what are you even talking about?"

The boy swallowed hard. He didn't want to look her in the eye.

"It's always just been me and my dad. He's always talked about how he wants me to be DIS like him but…" The green eyed boy's face remained sullen as he told the girl everything. "He wants me to actually make something of myself…the way he says he never did."

Mal shook her head though. "You're not going to become some sort of prince of Auradon just for making it as a Mickey House member Ben. Just get your degree and push some pencils like the rest of us are going to have to do after graduation."

"It isn't always that simple Mal." Ben shook his head. He bit his lip. "My family's working-class almost working poor living in a crappy little house in the boonies." The boy stated. "Staying at Auradon is my only chance to fix that..." He said, his tone shaky.

The girl's face was blank. "How is that your responsibility Ben? Is this what you really even want?"

He bit his lip again, then looked the girl in the eye. "Yes."

The girl's pale face remained unreadable. "So you become an accessory to murder?"

"I know. It's crazy but…I have to become DIS." He nodded to himself, sounding sure.

The two were quiet. Mal's face remained unreadable for a moment, but she let out a chuckle. "I didn't think a clean-cut guy like you could make up a story like that, but, wow." She sung with a bounce. "You should try out for drama." She leaned on her hand and sort of gazed at Ben, studying his face. His own green eyes were still full of sorrow. She couldn't believe it.

"Oh my god." She pulled back.

The boy remained quiet. His face still riddled with guilt.

"Ben…" She started. He looked up at her. "Where is the butler's body?"

* * *

The Fighting Knights were going hard on the football field for practice. All but their star player that is.

"Grass! What are you doing?" Coach Jenkins yelled from the sidelines. Tyler was falling behind in his drills. The coach blew his whistle then gestured the wavy haired boy toward him.

"What's up with you?" The coach's voice softened. "Are you able to play after what's happened to Hugh?"

"Yeah. I just…" Tyler shrugged, he wasn't sure what to say.

"It's like the twins are relieved when they're on the field." The coach watched the bulky teens tackle the others ferociously. "Same goes for that De Vil kid." He looked at Jay who was continuing the drills at light speed. "But you today, something's troubling you." The coach said though the team's starter said nothing. "We have a game coming up Tyler. You gotta get your head in the game."

Tyler simply nodded.

"Take a break." The coach told him.

Unsure if he was still Chad #2, Tyler sauntered to the bleachers to sit. He took off his helmet and watched his team carry on without him.

"Wow you're even slower than usual." He heard a familiar tone at his side.

"What do you want?" He said snidely to the beautiful, wavy haired girl beside him.

Though they were twins, Navia's skin was the same chocolaty shade as their mother's and her eyes a common earthy brown color. Tyler on the other hand had his father's caramel complexion and hazel eyes. He also had his father's dashing bone structure. The two were stunning, though you couldn't tell their relation just by looking at them.

Navia threw a bottle of water at the sweaty boy.

"I don't need this. No electrolytes." He handed the bottle back.

"Don't be an ass." Navia shook her head.

Tyler smiled dryly, opening the plastic bottle and taking a gulp. "You come to talk about Shelley some more?"

"No. I'm checking in little bro." She had the habit of calling him though she was only 8th minutes. "I'm uh, just surprised you can focus on practice after what happened to one of your frat brothers."

Tyler leaned back. "I'm not too sad about Hugh. " He said, then looking at his sister. "And Shelley's probably just gonna transfer or something so stop being paranoid and keeping me up with your text messages."

"Noted." The green garbed girl pushed her hair from her shoulder. "So what's got you all down then?"

He sighed. "I got suspended from Mickey House."

"Hmph." Navia crossed her arms. "Do mom and dad even know you pledged?"

Tyler looked at his twin. "No."

"Well they'll be pissed if they see you graduating with DIS décor." She took a seat casually.

"Girls aren't allowed to sit here." He said.

"I'm your sister. Not one of your thots." Navia shoved him.

"No shit, Sherlock." He shoved her back. They both laughed, remembering how much they would fight in their youth.

Navia's dark eyes became sad. "Everyone misses you back in the bayou."

"Nah they don't." Tyler shook his head. "I didn't fit in too well there."

"So you can't dance and you listen to the Smiths." She giggled. "Alternative black people are becoming cool."

"Well I'm not trying to be an alternative black person, Navia." He looked his sister in the eyes. "I want to be Tyler Grass. AU's champion."

Navia pursed her lips. "And a Mickey House alum?"

Tyler looked her in the eyes. He was quiet. "Yeah."

Navia looked up at the sky, smiling as if she had a brilliant idea. "Two siblings, twins at that, running a respective sorority and fraternity?"

Tyler raised one of his dark brown brows. "Is that why you're up here?"

She looked her twin in the eyes. "Dad's a rich foreign noble, mom's owner of a popular, and successful worldwide restaurant chain."

"Your point?"

"We could run Auradon, Tyler. It just hit me."

The boy laughed. "You think you're going to top Audrey?"

"If I can rally the support of the other girls, of course. And this is Chad's last year right? Who's more qualified to take over Mickey House than you?"

Tyler thought about it. He lacked an answer.

The girl smiled. "So, how'd you get into trouble?" She asked.

"Chad's just mad at me." He looked at her sternly. "Don't ask why."

"You're a stubborn ass so I won't." She shrugged. "What can you do to get back in his good graces?"

Tyler sat forward, thinking. "Chad really hates when his authority's pushed. If I can get some dirt on one of the pledges who's been testing him, he'll have to let me be a Chad again."

Navia's face wrinkled. "What's up with the _Chad_ crap anyway?"

"It's like a title. I know it's weird Nay-Nay, but it means something to me." He said, his sister listening intently. "Once Chad's out of here next June, I can be president." He flashed his teeth when he smiled.

Navia seemed surprised. "You really do want this huh?"

"Hell yeah." Her brother said surely.

She nodded, liking the plan. "So, who do you need dirt on?"

Tyler looked up. "That freshman, Jay or whatever, he's Carlos De Vil's foster brother." He pointed at the agile football player.

"I know all of this." Navia said. "How's he going to help us?"

"Well Carlos is constantly going at it with Chad. If I could shut him up, Chad could see how much he needs me."

"And Jay?"

"Use your, feminine wiles. Figure out their weaknesses sis."

"You're going to pimp out your sister?"

"You're the one who wants the crown. Help your brother get his throne first, then I'll owe you one." Tyler said.

"You'll owe me a million by then." The girl smirked her glossy lips. "You know, you sound like a villain."

He shrugged that line off though.

The girl stood. "Text me when practice is over."

"Can do." He waved. He then stared at the long haired boy on the field. Planning a way to get his title back.

* * *

The garage was behind Mickey house and away from the public eye. The pair didn't really have to sneak to get to it, but they watched their backs anyway. Ben and Mal went inside the freezer, Ben astonished by what he saw. More so, what he didn't see.

"He isn't here." Ben said shakily.

Mal looked at the boy. "What? Where'd he go Ben?"

Ben shook his head, searching the freezer desperately. "Someone must have moved him." He frantically turned back to the girl. "Mal you know I-"

"I know." She said, looking him in his eyes. "I believe you. In fact I think the Pastel Princesses did something to that other girl, Shelley or whatever. I think this stuff with Hugh, and even your butler, is all related."

Ben's tone livened up a bit. "Really?"

"Yes." She nodded. "And someone has to get to the bottom of it."

"You want us two dumb teens to play detective? I can barely turn essays in on time Mal. How am I supposed to find a serial killer?"

"Have some confidence. I thought I heard your last name was Beast."

"Only in name. I'm no beast." Ben blushed, looking away in embarrassment.

"Hey," Mal smacked his shoulder. "Every cub becomes a ol' bear. Or a lion!" She roared. He actually laughed, feeling relieved he had an ally. They smiled at each other, both finding something to strive for.

"Another member of Mickey House has been saying how sketchy everything is. Maybe we could all team up?" The boy proposed.

"I'm down. A chick in my sorority is actually an investigative journalism major. Maybe she can help?"

"Sounds like a plan Jan."

Mal smirked her lips. "Don't ever call me that again.

"Right." Ben said, then rubbing his hands together to avoid the chill. "Aren't you cold?" He, freezing, was taking his blue hoodie off to hand to the girl.

"I have heard of that. Doesn't happen to me." She shrugged.

Ben's eyes lost focus on her to think about what he just heard. "Wait what?"

"I don't get cold. I've never been sick before either." She stated. "It sounds pretty cool though. No pun intended." She smiled. Ben still looked confused, but he zipped his hoodie up. "Now, let's get out of here and go search for some clues before you turn into a Ben-sicle." She giggled and the two left.

* * *

"Thanks for walking with me to the library Doug." The hazel-eyed primadonna said.

"It's truly my pleasure Miss Evie." The Dopey boy said elegantly. The two were coming from their shared advanced physics class.

"I didn't know you had a free period the same time as me. That's really cool. We could become study buddies maybe?" The navy haired girl smiled as they walked.

Doug blushed. "Sounds good to me." He said. The two walked quietly for a little bit. "So how's Minnie House?" He suddenly asked.

"It's so much fun!" Evie's face lit up. "Audrey and Lonnie have really taken a shine to me for some reason."

"Really? I thought they kind of hated everyone." Doug confessed.

"Well they're really nice to me for some reason." Evie smiled, Doug looked at her like he said something to say. "What about you? Do you like being an active?" She said when the boy went quiet.

"It's pretty cool. I get a ton of advantages and downtime." Doug said. "Of course most of my downtime is spent tending to Chad's needs."

Evie grinned. "Well Chad's cute so it can't be too bad."

Doug's face wrinkled. "That doesn't really help me much Evie."

The girl then giggled. "OMG I thought you were totally in love with Chad."

Doug blushed, frowning. "Why?"

"Well I can't imagine someone letting a guy they don't love talk to them like that." Evie smiled wryly, her eyes looking sad.

"Chad's done a lot for me and my family. I do owe him." The skinny boy said.

The blue haired girl's brows furrowed. "You sound unfulfilled."

"Well this is the only time of day I get to be myself. Mickey House is sort of a double-edged sword."

"Well why can't you be yourself?" She asked.

"While I'm a member of DIS, I can't do anything I love." The dopey boy said somberly

"And what is it you love Doug?"

The boy chuckled. "You'll call me a dork."

"I will not. Pinky promise." She held her little finger to the boy. He locked it with his own, blushing.

The boy sighed. "I sneak to the music building every day I can and play my trumpet or my drums or my cello for about an hour before reporting back to Chad."

"Can't you practice in the dorms?"

"Chad says it's 'lame shit' and he doesn't want me to embarrass Mickey House."

Evie's red lips curved down to a frown. In her appropriate azure flats, she stopped. "Doug, you don't have to do everything for Mickey House."

Doug was quiet. He smiled at the girl. "Yes. Yes I do." He laughed weakly.

Evie dug in her gray satchel for her signature compact mirror. She opened it in front of Doug's face.

"Do you like what you see?" She asked him as he looked at his reflection.

He shrugged, then jokingly pushing some of his brown hair to the side of his head.

"That's not what I mean Doug." Evie said sentimentally, closing the compact.

"Being in a fraternity is tough." The boy said. "I mean, does Audrey have any crazy rules for you to follow?"

"No." Evie smiled. "In fact I'm going to tell her I'll need to alter my sorority schedule so I can join chess club and maybe the astrology club. I'm thinking of scheduling another cosmetics course too if I can." The girl said confidently.

Doug looked at her, almost pleadingly. "Good luck." He opened the door to the library building for her. She smiled as she left him.

The dopey boy then checked his watch, not realizing how much time he had spent. He ran for the music building so that he'd hopefully have time to jam for a bit.

* * *

"Hello Miss Porter." Mal caught the brunette studying in the girl's dorm lounge.

"Um hi." The bespectacled girl seemed confused as to why Mal was grinning so hard. "I don't remember your name."

"Well that isn't important. Come with me."

Joan leaned back, clenching her belongings.

"Mal stop." Ben said then turned back to the other girl. "She's Mal, I'm Ben. We were wondering if we could talk to you about something." He tried to sound more diplomatic than his violet haired accomplice.

"About?" The brunette raised a brow.

Ben looked at his partner. Mal only shrugged so he turned back to Joan. He inhaled. "The murder." Joan's face almost made an expression when he said this.

* * *

Navia glossed her lips and applied a bit of eyeshadow to gussy up and define her natural features. She waited outside the gym for the long haired boy. The team came out of the gymnasium in a crowd so she struggled to find the boy.

"Hey hot stuff." One of the Gastons said when they saw her.

"Looking for a good time?" She couldn't tell the sweaty lugs apart as they appeared on each side of her.

"Yes." The girl smiled at them both. "So buzz off." She told them harshly.

The Gastons glared at her but did leave, mumbling something under their breath.

The girl was sure she lost Jay, but finally saw him come out the building alone after the crowd dissipated. From the corner of her eye she saw her brother, wearing shades and a hoodie for some reason, take a seat on a nearby bench. She rolled her dark eyes and approached the freshman.

"Hi." She said sweetly.

"Hi." Jay was looking down at his phone but did a double-take when he realized how gorgeous she was. "I mean, hello." He sung.

Navia went into flirtation mode. "I was watching you practice. You're like, really fast." She twirled her curls.

"I've had a lot of practice running." Navia raised a brow at the comment. "I was a track star back home." The boy suddenly said.

"Well, why not join the track team?" She inquired.

"You don't get to knock people over in track." The bronze boy flashed his teeth in a devious grin.

Navia was kind of scared when she heard that, but she giggled to seem interested. "I was uh, wondering if you wanted to get something to eat?"

"Only if you're treating." He winked. Navia's eyes narrowed. "I'm kidding, babe." He said, casually putting his arm around her. Tyler glared from his seat but tried to remain in incognito.

"What's up Tyler!" Jay yelled as he and Navia passed the disguised boy. "Why are you sitting here all alone? And what's with those shades? It's not even sunny." The long haired bot laughed. Tyler coughed, awkwardly taking off the shades and hood.

"No reason." He lied.

"Well, I was about to get a bite with this stunning beauty. Double date?"

"I would if I could."

"You could call Chad #4." Jay grinned.

Tyler coughed out a dry laugh.

"Another time." Jay dapped the darker boy before sauntering off with Navia. Tyler was infuriated. When he got some distance he decided to follow after the two.

* * *

Ben called up Carlos. It was about dusk when the group finally gathered, rather sloppily, into the boy's room.

"Nice turnout." The sandy haired young man nodded.

"What...is this?" Joan said standing close to the door.

"Our investigation team." Ben said excitedly.

"We think DIS is involved with the murders." Mal said bluntly.

" _Murders_?" The brown haired girl emphasized the plural.

Carlos looked at Mal then at the Ben. "You told that chick what happened, huh?"

"Hey pipsqueak, I have a name." Mal growled.

Carlos shivered, not having a Jay to protect him if he talked out of turn. "Sorry. I'm Carlos."

"Mal." She smirked, Carlos narrowing his eyes.

"Like, Maleficent?"

The name sent a chill down Mal's spine. "Who?"

"She was some cult leader. She's in jail now though. Or is she still on the run?" The platinum blond said.

"Why do you know about that?" Mal asked, her voice seeming nervous. "I mean, who just knows the names of cult leaders?" She let out a shaky laugh.

"Uhh, I don't know? The entire internet?" He laughed. Mal remained quiet, not having a usual witty comeback for some reason.

Ben noticed her discomfort. "Um, we should move on." He said.

Mal nodded. "Carlos, I hear you found evidence of Chad Charmington killing the Mickey House butler."

The short boy nodded. "I did. Some crazy ass pledge destroyed the security system though."

"Even the tapes?" Mal raised a brow, Carlos smacking himself on the forehead. "The Chads have probably gotten to them by now though."

"We should still check." Ben said turning for the door. "If this doesn't go as we plan, I'd rather you both not get involved." The green eyed boy said to the girls.

"I can take care of myself." She smirked. "Joan and I should check out Minnie House anyway. Shelley's room might have clues."

"Be careful okay?" Ben said, the girl feeling something warm in her chest.

"Duh." She rolled her neck to seem passive. The girl left the room, Ben locking the door behind him after they were all out.

The boys head down the hall, Ben turning to the shorter boy. "So Carlos, you're always with Jay."

Carlos raised a brow. "Yep."

"Where is he?"

Carlos sort of scoffed though.

* * *

 _Im at Pegasus Burger with a hotass chik do u want me to grab you something_ Jay texted Carlos. He got no response though.

"Who ya texting?" The green garbed girl asked. "I bet you must have a ton of girlfriends." She rested her cheek on her hand.

"Even if I did, which I do not, I would dump them all for you." The Adonis smirked.

Navia fake smiled as their milkshakes arrived. "How flattering."

The waitress asked them if they were ready to order.

"Malady?" Jay looked at Navia.

"Just some Hydra Nuggets." The girl said, staring at the milkshakes. She also looked at the boy's phone sitting on the table.

"I will have two Pegasus Burgers and a side of fries." He told the waitress. She took the orders then walked away.

"You can eat two burgers and a side of fries?" The girl seemed disgusted, if not intrigued.

"The fries are for my roommate." Jay said casually, looking into her dark eyes with his own.

"My you're a real piggy huh?" She giggled dumbly, leaning in toward him.

"Keeps me muscular." He leaned in too. Navia leaned in closer only to 'accidentally' nudge the chocolate shake onto the boy's chest.

"Oh my goodness! I am so clumsy!"

The handsome boy only giggled. "It's cool babe." He licked some of the shake off of his finger from his shirt. "It didn't touch my hair." He smirked.

"You better go clean up in the restroom." She said.

"Yeah." He reached for his phone.

"Wait!" She cried. He looked at her confused.

"I hear sticky hands can break phones." She lied.

"For serious?" He asked, The girl only nodded. Jay shrugged, heading to the restroom on the side of the diner.

Navia then snatched the phone, already predicting possible passwords to input. She simply swiped the screen. There was no lock apparently.

"Who doesn't lock their phone?" She said to herself. She instantly opened the boy's messages. Opening the ones marked 'My #101'.

"Who is this?" The girl said to herself. She then read them.

 _Are we cuddling tonight ;)_

 _Don't we every night?_ One said.

Another one from 'My #101' said _I'm so scared with this killer on the loose_

Jay saying _I'll protect you like always_

And then one from Jay telling this person he loves them. The person only responding, _I love you too and stuff._

Navia wondered who this girl the flirty boy had been speaking so gently to was. She then noticed a picture message from the other number with a text marked _Took these today._

The girl opened the picture messages, instantly gasping at what she saw inside.

The wavy haired girl then smirked, these were perfect for her and her brother's plan. She saved the pictures and sent them to herself and to Tyler. She then deleted her contact info from Jay's phone, putting it back where it was when she saw the bronze boy returning.

"Miss me?" He sung.

"Of course. But uh, I actually have to go." She told him.

"What? For reals?" The boy sounded disappointed.

"Yeah. I forgot I have an exam to cram for." She stood up.

"It's Friday?" The boy sounded confused.

"Yeah." She dropped some money on the table and strolled out the restaurant. Jay looked around, perplexed by what had just happened.

He then noticed Tyler again, this time he was following the girl out of the restaurant. Jay didn't say anything though.


	4. PART 4

**_Whew, long chapter. But I guess we can assume they're only going to get longer. I'm gonna try to average 6-7 parts to each episode. Sorry for the slow updates. Been pretty busy. Anywhos, enjoy. ^_^_**

* * *

 **CHERNABOG WEEK**

 **PART 4**

" _It's a pun man."_

Mal and Joan snuck into Minnie House, Joan giving Mal a descriptive rundown of the Pastel Princesses' weekly schedules.

"Audrey won't be done with cheerleading practice until 9 since they'll be practicing for the game Sunday. Lonnie's dance squad should be assisting the cheerleaders but she'll be done at 8. And Jane's the mascot, which we all know I hope."

"Jane was kind enough to scare me and my friends shitless with her suit, so we already know she's the mascot." Mal said. "Can I ask why you know Lonnie and Audrey's schedules so specifically?"

Joan straightened her glasses almost on cue. "A good journalist never reveals her contacts."

Mal, skeptical, didn't respond.

The two went straight in through the front door. The house was empty.

"All righty to the second floor." Mal said. The girls head for the stairs and looked around the second level. "Which room is Shelley's?"

"I'm not sure. I've never been up here." Joan said.

"The room at the end is empty and," Mal stopped, seeing a stairway at the other end past a painting of a former house president. "Is there a third floor or something?"

"I would assume that's where Audrey's room is. Her family IS cleanly rich."

Mal had only heard one other person say that. "Is that a thing that people actually say?"

"No. But I have heard her father say it during interviews. It's an Aorealis family motto."

"So that's where she gets it from..." The green eyed girl said now beginning to jiggle the doorknobs to different rooms. "You're sure no one's home?"

"Positive." Joan nodded.

"Hello?" The girls heard a voice from the second to last room in the hall. As the door opened, they locked themselves in a room in the middle of the hall.

"Joan, your sources are crap." Mal hissed.

"A minor miscalculation?" Joan said.

Now locked in the bedroom, they heard whoever was in the hall walk past the door.

"I think we're safe." Mal whispered, unlocking the door.

"Mal." Joan said. The orchid haired girl turned to see a huge red stain on the floor and a dried up trail on the wall leading to the window.

"This has to be Shelley's room." Mal shivered at the coppery smell.

Joan stepped toward the blotch on the white carpet, examining the room. "Whatever happened here had to have happened a few days ago."

"That girl's clothes are still in the closet and there are still pictures on her desk...Why wouldn't Audrey and her thugs have reported this?" Mal looked at the roughly opened closet and the ruffled bedsheets.

"They must have thought no one would notice." Joan said.

"And they lied and said Shelley was on vacation...this is awful." Mal shook her head. She then nearly gasped. "Evie." She pulled out her phone to call her best friend. "Joan we need to get out of here."

"We don't even know if the princesses are involved." The brunette shook her head. "This could be a clue to the knight's intentions."

"This room wasn't even locked. That girl has been missing for almost a week!" Mal was losing her cool. "I knew the Pastel Princesses were hiding something."

The violet haired girl shakily awaited for Evie to answer her phone. She only got the voicemail though.

"Evie stay away from those bitches. We found a ton of blood in that girl Shelley's room. The princesses must have done something to her. Please call me back." Mal's voice continued to shake.

Joan's face was somber. "You're really worried about her huh?" The brunette asked as she began taking pictures of the room with her flip phone and writing in her notepad.

"Of course!" Mal said. "Wouldn't you be worried if your best friend was hanging out with maniacs?"

Joan was quiet though. "I don't have a lot of friends." She said. "So I can only assume..."

Mal's eyes became sad as she put her phone away. She walked up toward Joan and took the girl's arm.

"Well consider me one. Now let's get out of here." They head for the door, the knob jiggling rapidly from the other side as they approached it.

* * *

"Have to admit. These are pretty messed up." Tyler said as he and Navia sat in the girl's dorm lounge.

"You're going to use them though, aren't you?" Navia said as she and her brother looked at the racy images they found on Jay's phone.

"Well yeah. These are killer." He said, Navia looking up at him. "No pun intended."

"After you get what you want, we need to figure out how to get Audrey out of the picture."

"Send Shelley a DM or something. See if she has some dirt on the bitch."

"Don't call women bitches. I'll tell mom." She said.

"Ha." Tyler let out a dry laugh.

"I'm not kidding." She wasn't. "And Shelley hasn't been responding to any of my messages Ty."

"Damn. Well either she's super shady or she's…"

Navia's dark brows dropped. "She's what?"

"Dead." He said solemnly then chuckled. Navia was only filled with fear though. "I'm kidding."

She stood up and punched his arm. "You play too much." She sat back down.

Tyler looked back down at the pictures. "So like, Jay's the dude in the relationship right? You don't think this tiny De Vil kid is, do you?" He felt the need to show Navia a particular picture on his phone.

Navia only grimaced at mental image.

* * *

Ben and Carlos were in front of Mickey House now.

"Funny he asked us to move in this weekend yet didn't supply keys." Carlos said curtly.

"No, no I got one." Ben pulled a silver key from his pocket. "I don't think it's locked though."

"That bastard." Carlos said as he followed the sandy haired boy inside the frat house.

"Hopefully the VCR is still in shape." Ben said as they went past the common area to the back hallway.

"I can't believe that thing is so old it takes tapes. There's a lot of stuff dated about this house, other than its system of management of course." The brown eyed boy's expression was dry.

"Well no real way to change that." Ben said unconfidently.

"I trust you Ben so I want to let you know something."

Ben blushed, happy to be trusted. "What is it Carlos?"

"Nobody knows this except Jay, but, I 100% plan to usurp Chad when we get this evidence. And I think you'd make a damn good running mate by the way Beast."

"I'm truly flattered Carlos." Ben smiled. "I'm really looking forward to this mess coming to an end after we get to the bottom of this mystery." Ben then went quiet. "If Chad is the culprit."

Carlos scoffed as they reached the old door. "We saw him on the screen Ben."

"But did it really look like him? I mean the figure was sort of broad shouldered. And we couldn't even see their face."

"Well then that makes it really suspicious that HIS #1 fan was so quick to destroy the console." Carlos stepped inside the small security room.

"Well Zack is crazy." Ben said.

"True that." Carlos searched for a spot that would eject tapes.

"Speaking of which, he did a real number on this thing." Ben crossed his arms as he looked over the console.

"I know right." They heard a familiar voice. The two shaken up, Carlos hopped into Ben's arms.

Ben stared at the boy, who he caught on instinct. "Sorry. Force of habit." Carlos slipped out of the taller boy's surprisingly tone arms.

The two stared at the skinny boy in front of them now.

"Zack, what are you doing here?" Ben said, his tone stern.

"Chad wanted to meet me here." The skinny boy said plainly.

"Why is it so dark? We thought no one was here." Carlos interrogated.

"Wait, you guys can't see in the dark?"

The two boys seemed disturbed at the casualness of the question.

"Your creepy bat-like powers aside, what does he want with you?" Carlos asked.

"He said he's proud of me and thinks I'm a great member of Mickey House. I mean look what he got for me." The boy pulled a blue toothbrush from his pocket. "I mean, I found it in his room but-"

Ben grimaced. "Oh gosh Zack please don't tell me you-"

"Yep! Chad had an extra one in his bathroom! Do you think he left it there for me?"

Ben had to look away to think of a non-sarcastic response. "It was probably just a spare Zack."

"Yeah. But it's the thought that counts." Zack started rubbing the bristles against his white cheek.

"Let's cut the crap, creep." Carlos couldn't hold his anger anymore. "What the hell did you destroy the security system for? We could have had Chad thrown in jail and turned Mickey House into an actual respectable fraternity. Oh yeah, and caught a murderer!"

"What makes you think that?" Zack said now brushing his teeth with the spare brush. "We don't know if Chad killed anyone and even if he did, Mickey House would fall apart without him.

"How so?" Carlos narrowed his eyes.

"Chad's family has lead Mickey House and Auradon U into success for the past sixty years. Chad's great grandad was DIS, then his grandad, his dad, now him. What's Mickey House without the Charmingtons?" Zack almost sounded sane for once.

Carlos glared at the boy, confused, but Ben's face seemed almost sympathetic.

"Why do you care so much about Chad?" The sandy haired boy asked.

"He pays attention to me. He praises me. No one does that for me." Zack said, shoving the toothbrush back into his pocket.

"Zack, if you had opened up to us, we would have let you in." Ben said gently.

"You're lying." Zack said sharply. "And why should I trust any of you? Ir anyone for that matter...I spent my whole life trying to get people to notice me. Even my own dad ignored me. Always off on crazy adventures trying to strike gold or find Atlantis or something more impossible than bonding with his own son!" Zack began twisting his rust colored hair with his finger. "With all the crazy stuff happening on campus, I can help Chad. And I know he'll help me. We're like minding."

Carlos wasn't as moved as the taller boy beside him. "Why do you believe that? Chad is a terrible person."

"He just wants to honor his father. Something he and I share in common." The skinny boy touched his chest. "Chad is my friend." Ben couldn't help but stiffen, almost feeling he was the same as not just Zack, but maybe Chad too.

"No he isn't." Carlos glared.

Ben snapped out of the thought. "We could be your friends, Zack." The sandy haired boy said, Carlos's face tightening the moment the other boy said that. "You don't even have to hide a body for us." Ben chuckled.

Zack stared at them. "You guys think I'm weird. Chad doesn't."

"You so sure about that Zack?" Carlos asked, getting irritated. "The Charmingtons are crazy rich, manipulative, one percenters who don't care about anyone but themselves. You're totally being misguided."

"Then why did Chad say I was an honorary Chad and that my scholarships can be nulled so that he'll pay for the rest of my time here?" The skinny boy declared.

Ben and Carlos were quiet, at a loss for words.

"He said that?" Ben asked, eyes wide.

Zack pulled out his cracked smartphone, showing them Chad's messages.

 _Loyalty is always rewarded. Meet me at the house at 8:00_

"He cares about me." Zack smiled.

Carlos sighed. "This here is an empty promise he made to you because you destroyed evidence that would get him arrested!"

Zack stared at the shorter boy blankly. "I don't care." His voice was so sure, it was chilling. "Chad's gonna protect me. And I'm gonna protect him."

Carlos narrowed his chocolate eyes. "Even if he's the killer?"

Zack shrugged. "I trust him. That's why I made sure to burn all the tapes I found."

Carlos swallowed hard, unsure what to say now that he had been foiled again. "You're a damned fool Zack." The platinum blond said before storming out of the security room.

Ben turned to Zack, still unsure of Chad's guiltiness. "Do you think Chad meant to kill Dukey? Do you really still trust him? Even if he may be the killer?"

Zack shook his head. "Chad can be nice. You're nice. You've got to be able to see that." The rust haired boy closed the door to the security room and head down the hall. Ben stood alone in the hallway, unsure of what to believe in.

* * *

Hide." Mal hissed a whisper. She head under the bed, Joan running to the closet.

"It's uncommonly spacious in here." Jane said, Mal shushing her. The door opened, Mal seeing a pair of peachy ankles inside sparkly bunny slippers.

"Shelley?" Jane looked around the room. "Please tell me that's you." The dark haired girl sounded worried.

Mal sighed, climbing out from under the bed. Jane seemed shaken when she saw the girl. "Mal?"

"Surprise." Mal mocked her.

Jane grinned, her face then falling flat. "Why are you in Shelley's room?"

"We figured we'd find clues to why she disappeared all of a sudden.

"We?" Jane said, Joan then stepping out of the closet. "You're Joan right?"

The brunette only nodded.

"Well you guys won't find any evidence of wrongdoing in here so I think you should leave." Jane tried to sound stern.

Mal gave the dark haired girl a deadpan stare.

"Okay there's a big red stain, but we don't know where it came from."

"But you all knew it was here?" Mal asked.

Jane's eyes were shifty. "…yes."

"Why didn't you all report this?"

"Also," Jane and Mal looked at Joan. "Why aren't you at the field?"

The two other girls seemed confused about the importance of that particular question. "Oh, it wasn't my turn to be mascot." Jane finally said.

"So someone else is using your suit then?" Joan asked.

"Yeah. Me and this boy Sid alternate every week."

"Sid?" Mal instantly looked at Joan for clarification.

"Sid Phillips? He's a Mickey House pledge."

Mal nodded. "Could he be the killer?" The orchid haired girl asked before they heard a loud slamming sound from the first level. "What was that?"

Jane head for the door. "Probably our security guard?"

"Security guard?" Mal said, she and Joan following Jane to the second floor banister.

* * *

"Pierre I am so happy you came all the way down here from Best Buy to stake out with me." Holden said in his patrol car parked across from Minnie House.

"Are you kidding? Watching a house of girls all night? That's basically a cheat code for getting laid." Pierre, who had greasy black hair and a long nose, said.

"There's this one girl, I think she's Asian or something, totally into me." Holden bragged.

"Bro, I've never been with an Asian girl. Or any other kind of girl. But that sounds…exotic." The other security guard said giddily.

"So exotic." Holden put a hand behind his back before his walkie-talkie started going off. "This is the Sparrow of the Southern Isles."

"W-what? Holden it's Jane. Did you just come into the house?"

Holden turned to the other guard. "Here's one of the girls now. She's not super hot or anything, but I bet she's a freak." Pierre gave the other guard a thumbs up with a smirk.

Holden pressed the button on his walkie now, "I have been out here on patrol the entire time Miss Jane."

The device beeped. "What?"

"I have been outside the entire time." He told her but she didn't respond. "Hello?"

Pierre turned to his friend. "Something wrong man?"

"Doubt it. You know how girls are. Sooo dramatic" The two laughed chauvinistically. "I'm gonna go check up on 'em though." Holden hopped out of the patrol car.

"Hit me up if you need a wingman!" Pierre winked out the open window before blasting the profane trap music they had been listening to.

* * *

Jane and the other two girls were in the middle of the stairway, the Fighting Knight standing in the Foyer below. It seemed to be watching them.

"Is this another prank Jane?" Mal said quietly.

"I swear it's not." The violet eyed girl responded.

"Well this is certainly a predicament." Joan said.

The knight head for the steps slowly, the girls unsure where to go.

"We're trapped!" Jane cried, Joan and Mal froze in fear.

"FREEZE!" Holden bust through the front door, pointing a gun at the mascot. The knight stopped, the girls deciding to run into Jane's room.

"Oh man, I caught the killer!" Holden laughed then turned around to face the door. "I gotta tell Pierre." He turned back to see the knight had disappeared. "Oh no…"

* * *

"I'm in love with cocoa!" Pierre sung and danced along as the music blasted on the patrol car's radio. He was completely out of it, getting lost in the power of trap. His walkie went off, he wasn't sure if he heard it but checked anyway. "Yo."

"Pierre the fish is out of the fryer! I repeat, the fish is out of the fryer!" Holden cried.

"Dude we need to stop coming up with procedures while we're stoned." Pierre said.

"I know right?!" Holden laughed, standing on the second floor. "Wait. Pierre the killer's on the loose. I checked in with the girls, they're all safe and totally hot."

"Sweeet."

"But the killer jumped out a window and fled so like, look around for a guy in a suit of armor."

"How do you know it's a guy? Women can serial kill too." Pierre declared.

Holden nodded calmly. "Woah. You know, I never thought about that."

"I bet you weren't thinking this either but, the killer could be a person of color too."

"You're blowing my mind man! Political correctness FTW" Holden said, the girls huddled together on Jane's bed staring at him. "Hey Pierre." He snorted, laughing for some reason. "You know what else the knight could be man?"

"What dude?" Pierre looked out the front window, not seeing the knife being held above his head from the back seat.

"A person of killer!" Holden cackled on. He would have laughed more, but didn't hear Pierre's response. "Pierre? You get it man? Person of killer?" Holden looked down. "It's a pun man."

"I hope he's okay…" Mal said.

"The joke wasn't that bad!" Holden sounded offended as he turned back toward the girls.

"What if the knight got him dude?!"

Holden furrowed his brows, then stared at the walkie talkie. "Oh no."


End file.
